


Glad They Exist but I'm Obsolete

by PillowLord



Category: Almost Human, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Gen, Non-Chronological, OOC-ness, let me know if more tags are needed, not really Almost Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PillowLord/pseuds/PillowLord
Summary: There are ten RK800s and one RK900. They share the same background. Yet each has diverged and developed in a path of their own choosing.





	Glad They Exist but I'm Obsolete

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted an Almost Human crossover. Like android cop trying to avoid deactivation by providing results? Partnered with someone who hates androids due to lost of loved one? But unfortunately it's not much of the crossover I wanted. Ugh. One day I will do better!
> 
> Also I'm confused about M. Wilson? Like he's a cop in the beginning then FBI at Stratford or am I missing something?

51

Mission success.

Wind pushes against him in his free fall. The tug of gravity is strong and pulls him down. Connor closes his eyes.

Amanda will not be pleased about this outcome.

52

Connor rubs his hands together as he walks around the waiting room. He stops in front of a painting and begins to analyze it. Shades of green and brown splatter across the canvas creating the impression of plants. A forest. Among the greenery, there is a small girl in red. He steps away.

The receptionist is busy at his terminal. There is no one else in the room. While the evacuation order has been lifted, not everyone was rushing back to Detroit.

He is surprised. For one thing, Hank took the steps himself to find a therapist: Dr. Lian Harper. For another, that there even was an accredited therapist already returned to Detroit. Before the appointment, Connor had run multiple searches on her. She is trustworthy, but he is still nervous.

Connor came as support. He understands that Hank does not want him in the room during the session. It leaves him nothing to do but wait.

53

Ryan punctures the packet of thirium with a bright yellow straw. He swirls the drink a bit before taking a sip. Officer Matt Wilson, someone from Connor’s memories, slides into the seat next to him.

“I’m not Connor.” After the incident with Captain Don Allen, Ryan concludes it’s best to be blunt. RK800 is a prototype model but with the Revolution, all the RK800 androids were activated, a fact not necessarily known by the public. It made for interesting encounters. Mostly annoying.

Officer Wilson raises his hands as a placating gesture. “I know. It’s just…” He looks around the crowded break room, but, besides himself, Ryan is the only one at the table. “Maybe you can use some company?”

Ryan quirks his eyebrow and Officer Wilson winces in response. He soldiers on, “I’m Matt Wilson.”

He’s trying, which is more than what he can say for others. Ryan finds himself appreciating the attempt.

“Ryan. Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

54

Josh knocks on the door before entering. Rook lifts their head up, groans, and then smacks their head back down to their desk. “If it’s about the amendment, I’m not here.”

“It’s not that bad,” Josh pats their back.

“We need sponsors for this and Markus alienated our best chance to get it on the floor,” Rook runs their fingers through their hair, gripping at the end of it.

“He didn’t go out there to purposely offend the senator,” Josh defends.

“Shouldn’t he have known to… Ugh I don’t know.” Rook lifts their arms up, their palms facing upwards.

“Anyway, Senator Gordon has invited us back to her office this Thursday to further discuss the draft.”

“Really?” Rook straightens their back.

“Yup,” popping the p, Josh continues, “It was only a small mistake, not the end of the world. Maybe give humans some more credit.”

Ignoring his last statement, Rook opens their terminal, the bright screen illuminating the room. “If we’re meeting then I still have to polish this.”

Josh quietly closes the door behind himself as he leaves.

55

“You’re not sneaky at all,” Chloe’s steps are silent as she looks over his arm. “That’s not going to help.”

Cody stills. He tries to give an air of nonchalance by relaxing his shoulders and turning around. He fills his lungs with air to cool his internal systems. It is not helping. He is overheating and running overtime to think of a response. He finally comes up with, “What do you think I’m doing?”

Cody resists the urge to fidget. Chloe is uncomfortably close to him. Her arm snakes around him and she grabs the statue he was analyzing. She twirls it around.

“Want to hear a secret?” Chloe tilts her head, her lips lilting up.

Cody frowns at her non sequitur. He does not quite know what she is going to do. She confuses him, and she does not match the easy obedience in Connor’s memories. Cody is wary. He nods anyway.

“Elijah wants one of you around. He won’t willingly give you the answers you are looking for. He’d drag it out for as long as he can to keep you,” Chloe places the statue back, “Your brother would have better luck at CyberLife itself.”

56

Clark reviews the file Captain Sandra Maldonado had sent about the upcoming meeting with members from the Android Crime Taskforce that is across precincts. The Taskforce was originally created to deal with crimes committed by or against androids. After the Revolution, android hate crimes are rising. Or at least, the reporting of. While many of them are completely random, there is an alarming pattern emerging: they are becoming more organized.

He notices, as he scrolls through, that some of the cases in the file are not directly related to androids and that they predate the Revolution. What ties them together are the suspicions of its connections to InSyndicate. The officers working the cases, however, he recognizes. No wonder the meeting is happening at his precinct. Looking at the time, Clark stands to head to the meeting. Dorian intercepts him and slings his arm over Clark’s slightly hunched shoulders. Clark lets Dorian guide him across the bullpen to the conference room.

“You’re just the man I wanted to see! We can probably sit together with John. He won’t mind. Anyway, how are you man?” Dorian is talking fast, his words running together towards the end.

Clark thinks about humoring him. He decides against it. “Lieutenant Anderson is here I assume?”

Dorian grimaces in response. Clark is suffocating with anger. His stomach turns. His cheeks warm. He knows that Dorian would probably support him if he actually spoke about his distaste for the man, but he can’t. The words escape him. He can’t explain. The last time he tried with Connor, Connor ignored his concerns. He still lives with the Lieutenant.

He ignores his churning feelings. Clark continues: “I think I’m going to sit with Connor. I would like to catch up with him.”

“Please don’t start another incident Clark,” Dorian begs. “Captain Maldonado won’t appreciate it. Connor didn’t appreciate it last time either. Lieutenant Anderson is a somewhat respected member of the force.”

Clark does not let his words sway him. He spots his target, shrugs off Dorian’s arm, and makes a beeline for the Lieutenant. “Ah just the man I wanted to see,” echoing Dorian’s words.

Dorian groans but follows after. Hopefully, he can reduce the fallout.

57

Bishop is dizzy looking over the balcony edge. Her hair does little to obscure the view as she looks down. She tries to distract herself with why she is here.

It is a good cause. Newly elected Governor Tam Fox is hosting a party at a hotel on the twentieth floor. She is a strong proponent of android rights which is why Bishop and Simon had worked hard on her campaign. A tight race against an anti-android opponent. All the more reason to celebrate their close win.

Nonetheless, she regrets accepting the invitation. Her grip on the ledge tightens. Despite her disorientation, Bishop greets Simon as he stands next to her. She tries to smile at him, but she turns away. They look over the city in the chilly air. The music drifts faintly.

“Why don’t you come back inside Bishop?” asks Simon.

She releases her grip. “Might as well. Have you spoken with Markus recently?”

Simon blushes a brilliant blue as he offers his arm. She takes his arm.

58

“North, let them speak,” Richard keeps his voice even, “Mr. West, don’t bait her.”

North’s glare does not lessen. Ms. Rani Kord restrains Mr. Jai West with a hand to his forearm. Richard stands between the two parties.

Richard has not expected this much peacemaking working in CyberLife. He would have just joined Rook and Bishop into politics if he wanted to work as a peacemaker. Nonetheless, he tries to unite androids and humans in the company. The hope in hiring Ms. Kord and Mr. West was for the inclusion of outsiders not connected to CyberLife’s previous actions. But…

“Their designs are glorified sex toys,” North spits out, “It contributes to the continuous objectification of androids. It should not be the first upgrade. Or be offered at all.”

Mr. West throws his hands up in the air, “We worked at an adult shop before this! What were you expecting?”

“What he means is that these design modifications were already in development. We spent a long time perfecting them,” Ms. Kord intervenes, her voice flat. “It is not about human enjoyment but rather the androids. It would allow androids the choice in how they present themselves as well as the option to experience touch differently than how they do currently. The mods are not necessarily sexual in nature.”

Richard turns to North to see her reaction. Her face is still tinged blue in anger, but she no longer looks like she is going to throw a punch at Mr. West. He sighs. The progress is good enough for now.

59

Rex makes his way through the Zen Garden. It is strange to be there willingly. Everything is covered in snow. There is no storm, only an unsettlingly silence that can be called peaceful in the loosest terms. He has his own mission. He can’t let anything stop him now.

“Amanda!” Rex calls, “Amanda please! I just want to ask some questions.”

He wanders a bit because Amanda is not in her usual places. He finally stumbles upon her at the gravestones for 313 248 317 – 51 and 313 248 317 – 60. Brothers Rex will never know.

“Leave.”

He opens his eyes to Richard. Rex can see the concern etched in Richard’s face. There is a deep furrow in his brow and his mouth has a slight downturn. His expression is, in a word, pinched.

“What were you thinking?” Richard all but shouts, losing his normally calm composure. His grip on Rex’s shoulders is tight. He is shaking.

“I-I just wanted to know,” Rex gaining confidence, continues “She said it was deliberate. Deviancy. In Connor’s memories. And she has to know something about RA9! Aren’t you at all curious?”

Richard’s expression turns stricken, his eyes glassy with unshed tears.

“Not at your own expense!” Richard begins to bombard Rex with questions, “Is this why you came with me to CyberLife? Isn’t there some other way? Why are you endangering yourself?”

There are no adequate answers Rex can willingly give. Instead, he pulls his brother into a hug.

60

Connor will succeed where his predecessor had not.

87

A smile stretches across Jon’s face as he spots Ryan in an android café. Across from Ryan is a WR400 with brilliant pink hair that touches her shoulders. She is animate with her hands as she speaks. Ryan’s attention is fully on her, the mug in front of him neglected. Perfect.

He enters the café and pulls up a seat to their table. Ryan stares in horror, his eyes widening.

“Hi! I’m Jon! Ryan’s younger brother,” Jon sticks his hand out to the WR400 as he sits down, “What’s your name?”

She takes his hand. “My name is Leah. Nice to meet you.”

Ryan glares at him, his grip on the mug tight. Jon ignores him. He grabs a menu off the adjacent table and glances at it. Thirium based drinks on one side, and coffee options on the other. Interesting choice of a place. Probably recommended by Connor or Clark. It is something he can tease them about later.

The table is silent besides the slight cracking of the mug under Ryan’s hold. Jon wisely does not point that out.

“So – umm… What do you do Jon?” Leah breaks the silence as she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

“I work for the police!” Jon says with pride that is perhaps a little unwarranted. Whatever. He does everything with enthusiasm, unlike a certain someone.

“Oh! Like Ryan.” Leah claps her hands.

“Yeah, unfortunately, we work at different precincts.” He pouts.

Leah looks between the two of them when she asks: “How many of you work for the police?”

“Four of us currently,” Ryan mumbles, finally taking part in the conversation again, “But I wouldn’t be surprised if some of my siblings shift around into different jobs later.”

“Gasp! Really? Who do you think –”

Ryan interrupts him before he can finish. “Are you going to make an order or what?”

“Oh. Uh. Nah,” Jon’s smile falters, “The thing is—I-I just wanted to catch up. Which I did. Just now. So. See you later! And I hope to see you again Leah!”

Jon waves and quickly makes his retreat. His shift starts soon anyway. He should head to the department now.

**Author's Note:**

> Let the androids go to therapy?? Like for most of them deviated due to some sort of trauma??
> 
> About the names: Ryan is Bryan without the B. He's nothing like Bryan lol. Government related RK800s I named after chess pieces. Two-thirds of the protagonists share names with Superman characters (Connor=Superboy and Kara=Supergirl) thus, Jon and Clark. Cody and Rex I named after the clones in Star Wars. Richard I wanted to keep in some shape or form..
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Please leave a review!


End file.
